Биотехнологическое получение водорода
frame Биологическое получение водорода при помощи водорослей — процесс биохимического расщепления воды, осуществляемый замкнутым фотобиореактором, основанный на получении водорода водорослями. Точные условия выделения водорода водорослями неизвестны. В 2000 году было обнаружено, что водоросли вида C. reinhardtii при нехватке серы перейдут от выделения кислорода (как при нормальном фотосинтезе) к выделению водорода. Микробиологическое получение водорода Водородообразующие микроорганизмы широко распространены в природе. Например, растущая культура Rhodopseudomonas capsulata выделяет 200—300 мл водорода на 1 грамм сухой биомассыКондратьева Е. Н., Гоготов И. Н. Молекулярный водород в метаболизме микроорганизмов. М.: Наука, 1981. 342 с.. Микробиологическое образование водорода может идти из соединений углеводного характера (крахмал, целлюлоза). Биофотолиз воды Биофотолиз воды — разложение воды на водород и кислород с участием микробиологических систем. Производство водорода происходит в биореакторе, содержащем водоросли. Водоросли производят водород при определенных условиях. В конце 90-х годов XX века было показано, что в условиях недостатка серы биохимический процесс производства кислорода, то есть нормальный фотосинтез, переключается на производство водорода. Особенности конструкции биореактора * Ограничения фотосинтетического производства водорода путем аккумулирования протонного градиента. * Конкурентное ингибирование фотосинтеза водорода со стороны углекислого газа. * Эффективность фотосинтеза возрастает, если бикарбоната связан с фотосистемой II (PSII) * Экономическая реализуемость. Энергетическая эффективность — коэффициент преобразования солнечного света в водород — должна достичь 7—10 % (водоросли в естественных условиях достигают в лучшем случае 0,1 %). Основные вехи 2006 год — исследователи из Университета Билефельда и Университета Квинсленда генетически модифицировали одноклеточную водоросль Chlamydomonas reinhardtii таким образом, что она стала производить существенно большие количества водородаhttp://www.fuelcellsworks.com/Supppage5197.html. Получившаяся водоросль-мутант Stm6 может, в течение долгого времени производить в пять раз больше водорода, чем его предок, и давать 1,6—2,0 % энергетической эффективности. 2006 год — неопубликованная работа из Калифорнийского университета в Беркли (программа реализуется организацией MRIGlobal (англ.), по контракту с Национальной лабораторией возобновляемых источников энергии (англ. обещает разработку технологии с 10 процентной энергетической эффективностью. Утверждается, что путем укорочения стека хлорофилла Tasios Melis возможно преодолеть 10 процентный барьерhttp://www.theregister.co.uk/2006/02/24/pond_scum_breakthrough/. Исследования 2006 — В Университете Карлсруэ разрабатывается прототип биореактора, содержащего 500—1000 литров культуры водорослей. Этот реактор используется для доказательства реализуемости экономически эффективных систем такого рода в течение ближайших пяти лет. Экономичность Ферма водородопроизводящих водорослей площадью равной площади штата Техас производила бы достаточно водорода для покрытия потребностей всего мира. Около 25 000 км² достаточно для возмещения потребления бензина в США. Это в десять раз меньше чем используется в сельском хозяйстве США для выращивания соиThere has been an error - New Scientist. История В 1939 году немецкий исследователь Ханс Гаффрон (англ.), работая в Чикагском университете, обнаружил, что изучаемая им водоросль Chlamydomonas reinhardtii иногда переключается с производства кислорода на производство водородаAlgae: Power Plant of the Future?. Гаффрон не смог обнаружить причину этого переключения. В течение многих лет причину переключения не удавалось обнаружить и другим ученым. В конце 1990-х годов профессор Анастасис Мелис (англ.), работая исследователем в Беркли, обнаружил, что в условиях недостатка серы биохимический процесс производства кислорода, то есть нормальный фотосинтез, переключается на производство водорода. Он обнаружил ответственный за это поведение фермент гидрогеназу, теряющий эти функции в присутствии кислорода. Мелис обнаружил, что серное голодание прерывает внутреннюю циркуляцию кислорода, меняя окружение гидрогеназы таким образом, что она становится способна синтезировать водородWired 10.04: Must Read. Другой тип водорослей Chlamydomonas moeweesi (англ.) также перспективен для производства водорода. См. также * en:Algaculture — Водорослеводство * Водоросли * Водородная энергетика Примечания Литература * Варфоломеев С. Д., Зайцев С. В., Зацепин С. С. Проблемы преобразования солнечной энергии путем биофотолиза воды. — Итоги науки. М.: ВИНИТИ, 1978 Ссылки * Фотокаталитическое преобразование солнечной энергии * Wired-Mutant Algae Is Hydrogen Factory * FAO * Maximizing Light Utilization Efficiency and Hydrogen Production in Microalgal Cultures Категория:Биотопливо Категория:Водородная энергетика